worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
A-10 Thunderbolt
Background The Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II is an American twin-engine, straight-wing jet aircraft developed by Fairchild-Republic in the early 1970s. The only United States Air Force aircraft designed solely for close air support of ground forces, the A-10 was built to attack tanks, armored vehicles, and other ground targets with limited air defenses. The A-10 was designed around the GAU-8 Avenger, a 30 mm rotary cannon that is the airplane's primary armament and the heaviest such automatic cannon mounted on an aircraft. The A-10's airframe was designed for survivability, with measures such as 1,200 pounds (540 kg) of armor for protection of the cockpit and aircraft systems that enables the aircraft to continue flying after taking significant damage. The A-10A single-seat variant was the only version built, though one A-10A was converted to the A-10B twin-seat version. In 2005, a program was begun to upgrade A-10A aircraft to the A-10C configuration. The A-10's official name comes from the Republic P-47 Thunderbolt of World War II, a fighter that was particularly effective at close air support. The A-10 is more commonly known by its nicknames "Warthog" or "Hog". It also has a secondary mission, where it provides airborne forward air control, directing other aircraft in attacks on ground targets. Aircraft used primarily in this role are designated OA-10. With a variety of upgrades and wing replacements, the A-10's service life has been extended to 2028. Model Type - A-10A Thunderbolt II Class - Close Air Support and Ground Attack Aircraft Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 300 Main Body/fuselage 700 Wings (2) 350 ea Tailplanes (2) 300 ea Engines (2) 300 ea GAU-8 100 AR - 12 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 7.62 rifle rounds. Cockpit area stops up to and including 20mm rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - 835kph Range - Combat Radius 460km Altitude - 13700m (45000ft) Statistics Height - 4.5m Length - 16.3m Width - 17.5m Weight - 23 tons maximum, 11.3 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2× General Electric TF34-GE-100A turbofans Cost - 11.7 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - GAU-8 30mm gatling cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 1200m Damage - 1d6x100sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 60 bursts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (11, 4 per wing, 3 fuselage) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - each hardpoint can carry: 1 light HE air to air missile or 1 HE air to ground missile or 1 19-shot HE mini-missile launcher or 1 4-shot A/P mini-missile launcher or 3 Light HE bombs or 2 HE Bombs or 1 Heavy HE bomb or 1 HE Cluster bomb Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalities Use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200km. Able to track upto 12 targets, display 6 targets and lock onto 1 target at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200km Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 400km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia